


lonely day

by AM (AiMalfoy)



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-Transformers: Dark of the Moon (2011)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 13:05:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12433473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AiMalfoy/pseuds/AM
Summary: Mayor William Lennox masih bertanya-tanya kapan ia bisa melepaskan Ironhide.





	lonely day

**Author's Note:**

> Transformers dan segala propertinya adalah milik Hasbro. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil selain kesenangan pribadi. Enjoy!

Di atas kapal, William Lennox memandang ke timur, berdiri mematung meski matahari berada tepat di atas kepala. Ia sudah terbiasa terbakar terik matahari. Mungkin ia juga harus mulai membiasakan diri dengan NEST yang kini sangat sepi. Biasanya di pagi buta, Bahkan ketika fajar belum menyingsing, Ironhide sudah menggerutu membangunkan semua serdadu, mengomel tak berkesudahan jika ada yang datang latihan tidak tepat waktu.

Rasanya aneh sekali kalau dia tidak lagi di sini. William terlalu terlambat menyadari sudah seberapa jauh Ironhide masuk dalam kehidupannya, sampai pada titik di mana ketiadaannya membuat segalanya menjadi sangat berbeda.

Ironhide adalah hal terbaik yang pernah terjadi dalam hidupnya, teman terbaik yang tidak akan pernah bisa tergantikan. Dan sekarang, William hanya bisa mengabadikannya dalam kepingan-kepingan kenangan.

Ia limpahkan kesalahan pada terik matahari untuk matanya yang terasa panas dan perih, menolak bahwa buramnya pandangan bukan karena air mata kesedihan. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk itu, ini adalah waktu untuk memberikan semangat pada seluruh pasukan yang banyak kehilangan teman seperjuangan.

William harap dirinya bisa sekuat itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Mayor?"

Tidak terlalu mengejutkan jika seseorang datang menghampiri, ia sudah berdiri sendirian di sana lama sekali. Optimus, entah sejak kapan, sudah ada di sebelahnya tanpa ia mendengar kapan dan bagaimana robot besar itu ada di sana.

"Sejak kapan kau di sana? Aku tidak mendengar langkah kakimu," William balik bertanya.

"Untuk waktu yang cukup lama," jawab Si Lawan Bicara dengan vokal yang serak, seperti gir kehabisan pelumas. Optimus memperdengarkan suara mirip tersedak—yang menurutnya sangat tidak mungkin karena dia adalah robot—untuk lanjut bersuara, "manusia adalah makhluk yang sangat unik; mereka cenderung tidak mendengar atau melihat apapun saat larut terlalu dalam dengan pikiran mereka."

"Kau ingin bilang kalau aku mendadak tuli?"

Ia mendengar Optimus tertawa, yang mana sangatlah tidak lazim; Optimus Prime tidak pernah tertawa, semua orang—terutama penghuni Diego Garcia, tahu itu.

"Untuk beberapa saat? Ya," jawab Optimus sekenanya, "kau terdiam di sini untuk waktu yang cukup lama, orang-orang mulai khawatir."

Apakah mereka juga akan menganggapnya mulai gila? Karena secara pribadi, ia merasa demikian.

"Aku baik, Optimus," setidaknya, itu tidak sepenuhnya bohong. "Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk memikirkan, kau tahu, banyak hal," William mengangkat bahu.

"Dari apa yang kubaca di internet, bercerita pada orang lain bisa mengurangi beban pikiran, aku tahu kau kehilangan banyak hal, Mayor Lennox, kita semua mengalami hal yang sama," ia tidak bisa mengabaikan nada sedih dalam setiap kalimatnya, meski wajah dingin itu tetap pada ekspresi serupa. "Kau bisa selalu berbicara padaku, apapun itu."

Kepalanya menggeleng pelan, melempar pandangan pada arah lain dan memplester wajahnya dengan senyum pahit, "kau akan berpikir aku mulai gila," saat mendongak, didapatinya optik biru Optimus bergerak seolah mengatakan 'tidak akan' dan diputuskan lanjut menutur, "aku terus melihatnya, Optimus," keduanya tak perlu kata lebih jelas untuk sekedar menebak siapa yang dimaksud. Secara tiba-tiba, dirasa tenggorokannya sangat kering untuk mengucap namanya. "Di manapun itu; dalam _alt-mode_ ataupun _bipedal_ , seolah dia benar-benar ada di sana dan baik-baik saja. Rasanya seperti melihat hantu, kau tahu? Tapi itu sangat mustahil, bukan? Dia robot."

Bukan berarti ia tidak senang, tapi rasanya seperti mengejar ketiadaan, saat ia berusaha meraihnya, Ironhide lenyap begitu saja.

"Robot yang pernah hidup," Optimus mengoreksi. "Kami mungkin tidak memiliki jiwa—seperti kalian manusia, tapi ketahuilah, Mayor, kami memiliki _spark_." William tahu, Ironhide pernah menunjukan _spark_ miliknya, begitu biru dan berkilau. "Pusat di mana kehidupan berasal. Berbeda dengan manusia, kami Autobot tidak mengenal istilah hantu atau _spirit_. Ketika mati, semua _spark_ itu akan kembali pada _Well of AllSparks_ ," Optimus tampak sedih setelah mengatakan itu semua, entah karena mengingat kenangan di masa lalunya atau melihat kondisi William yang sekarang, "kau tidak gila, Mayor, kau hanya belum bisa menerima fakta bahwa Ironhide sudah tidak ada."

Optimus tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelahnya, diam dan menatap lurus entah pada apa, mungkin sedang merenungkan sesuatu.

Mungkin sekarang ia tahu kenapa Optimus tidak begitu menunjukkan kesedihannya meski telah kehilangan segala-galanya, dia merelakan teman-temannya untuk menuju kehidupan yang selanjutnya, kalau bisa dibilang demikian.

Nyatanya _Cybertronian_ dan manusia tidaklah jauh berbeda. Mereka sama, hanya dibedakan oleh lamanya waktu untuk hidup di dunia.

Matahari telah tertutup oleh awan kelabu, sementara William masih larut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Berusaha mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan di kepalanya; bisakah ia menjadi seperti Optimus Prime? Bisakah ia belajar untuk mulai merelakan bahwa teman baiknya telah tiada?

Jawabannya selalu sama; tidak.

Ia hanyalah manusia—meskipun ia adalah tentara—yang akan selalu kalah oleh perasaannya.


End file.
